


小母狗

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW
Summary: 失败的骚话练习，看了関サバト (作)的《さよならいつもどお》和ディビ的《僕らは》之后的产物（其实关系不大（喂可能会有修文





	小母狗

**Author's Note:**

> 失败的骚话练习，看了関サバト (作)的《さよならいつもどお》和ディビ的《僕らは》之后的产物（其实关系不大（喂  
> 可能会有修文

男孩以牝兽的姿态雌伏着，高高撅起的股间插着毛绒绒的狗尾巴，再下面一点的阴户鼓鼓地塞着男性粗大的生殖器、还欲求不满地流出润滑的淫水。男人扯了一把项圈让对方柔韧的腰身屈成一个色情的弧度，“好男孩，你真应该看看你现在的样子，一只发情的小母狗。但是也没有母狗比你更淫荡了，被男人干还滴着水扭屁股。长着这东西，你说你到底是公的还是母的？”

 

“我——哈、嗯！”哈利滴水的男性器官被握住了娴熟地爱抚，肛塞转动着，小小的前列腺仅隔着柔软肠壁被金属物碾压折磨，阴茎被内外刺激着很快就涌上了射精感，哈利抖着小屁股将脑袋埋在枕头里抑住声音，被肏熟的淫荡身体射在主人手上。哈利在射过之后反而觉得空虚，滚烫的阴茎微微搏动都能让膣肉颤抖着分泌淫液，让子宫口贪婪地嘬着吐露腺液的龟头，两处性器官都被刺激使他很快就漏出细小的呻吟。

 

看到哈利发出小奶狗一样可爱的呻吟，男人就忍不住更用力地疼爱正含住自己的肉壶口。“子宫口紧紧地含着我，就这么想要怀孕吗？”他能感觉到雌穴在刺激之下无规律地收缩，更加湿滑的甬道榨精一样绞缠阴茎，更不用说被肏开的子宫入口软热到极点，一口一口啾啾地啜吸龟头，孕育宝宝的小房间因为他已经湿透了。

 

雌穴尽头的小口被热切地叩击，哈利很快就又要射了，肿胀的顶端却被紧紧地捏住制止了精液的发泄，最后只有雌穴可怜兮兮地高潮了。雌穴在高潮中被戳弄得一塌糊涂，哈利眼前发白地只感受到那滚烫的阴茎趁着宫口张开的间隙一点一点挤进了更狭窄娇嫩的地方，酸胀到极点的感受让他腿不住打颤，淫水更多地咕叽咕叽地冒出来。哈利很快被男人大开大合地肏到跪不住，哭叫着整个人摔在床上，又被拎起来继续搅弄已经合不上的雌穴。小母狗被命令不准在主人高潮之前射精，于是就算捏着阴茎的手指已经松开小母狗也没办法射出来了，只能一滴一滴地淌出白浊，用雌穴一次次高潮来代替射精。

 

“嗯、嗯嗯——”哈利的口穴被手指翻搅着，软弱无力的舌头被两指夹着玩弄，本来就咽不下的唾液更多地流下来，男孩可怜地哽咽着，三张小嘴都合不上，被摩擦出滑腻体液。男人拍打着哈利的臀部让他好好撅起屁股接受主人的配种，哈利抖着两腿还没跪直又摔回去了，感受到膨胀灼热的龟头飞快地操弄宫口并流出大量的腺液，将窄小的宫颈操得绵软、只会吸男人的阴茎，腹部酸胀又火热，好像怀了孕一样沉甸甸的。发情的小母狗吃力地迎合主人的侵犯，被操到宫口也合不上的时候才吃到精液。

 

“……、啊……”哈利的两个性器官一起高潮了，一直憋着的精液甚至溅到他的脸上，雌穴抽搐着允吸正在喷吐精水的阴茎，子宫颈抖抖索索的，像贪嘴地想要吸出更多精水一样绞缩。小母狗的主人等精液射干净了就让雌穴塞着沾满肠液的狗尾巴，让小母狗给自己舔干净配种后残留的精液。


End file.
